brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:30164 Lex Luthor/King of Nynrah
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 13:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)}}| What do you think of this set? Kryptonific! Not bad, could be better. WROOONG! Welcome to my review of 30164 Lex Luthor! I pre-ordered this set from Gamestop in the UK along with LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes a few weeks back, as it was the only place in the UK I could find the same promotion going on. Was it worth doing? Lex take a look. (;P) The packaging 30164boxfront.JPG 30164boxback.JPG 30164bagfront.JPG 30164bagback.JPG There are two layers of packaging with this set, because 30164's bag is inside the same box as the LEGO Batman 2 case. It's big, cardboard and although it has the same packaging design as the game case a banner advertising 30164's inclusion is printed on top, as you can see. The polybag is in the same style as many other polybags this year, with a white back instead of trans-black. The artwork depicts an angry Lex marching through Metropolis about to take apart three black bricks with his Deconstructor. Instructions 30164ins.JPG 30164insback.JPG Nothing new or notable here, just your standard foldout polybag instructions. The set 30164parts.JPG|The parts (one trans-green stud is spare). 30164noarmourfront.JPG|Front printing 30164noarmourback.JPG|Back printing 30164armourfront.JPG|Front of Lex 30164back.JPG|Back of Lex 30164side.JPG|Side of Lex 30164lexes.JPG|The two Lexes 30164gun.JPG|The Deconstructor 30164comp.JPG|Lex with the Deconstructor 30164complete.JPG|The complete set 30164hulk.JPG|"Hulk take armour. Hulk same colours!" Consisting only of three black bricks, a gun and a minifigure, the build is virtually nonexistant. However the attention to detail makes up for it, Lex's normal torso is printed on the front and back and purple stripes are printed on the shoulder parts of his armour. Apparently this is meant to represent his "warsuit" (see this picture that Berrybrick uploaded for comparison). What I find most interesting though is that because they couldn't print the symbol on the front of the armour (a stud is in the way), they printed it on his torso underneath instead. Despite being way too big, the Deconstructor looks good and has some nice pieces, but it's hard to pose and the bits at the end are prone to falling apart... oh the irony. :P Conclusion I think a bald guy in an alien crystal-powered suit of armour is more interesting than a bald guy in a suit any day. Seeing as both his mech and this suit are called his "power armour" by LEGO, I like to think that he goes out to beat Superman in his mech, and if that fails he has a smaller suit as a backup. Another strange thing is that although this is an LB2 promo set, Lex in this armour never appears in the game, though his suit variant does with the same Deconstructor. So overall a great set which you get free with a good game. I hope that if you wanted it reader, you pre-ordered it with the game, as it's going to be pricey to buy anywhere now. Thanks for reading! What did you think of this review? Covered every detail I wanted to know about this set. Missing something (if this say what on the talkpage). Category:User reviews Category:Super Heroes Reviews